Miss Santa
by LaynaPanda
Summary: On Christmas, Natsu writes to Santa as a joke that he wants Miss Santa to take his virginity away but, when Christmas night comes and somebody claiming to be Miss Santa comes visit him to fulfill his wish, he knew he was going to be writing to Santa every year. —Natsu&Lucy


**notes**: would you guys believe me if I got this idea off a hentai manga...  
><strong>notes2<strong>: can christmas fanfictions even be rated M?

* * *

><p>Walking through the mall with his best friend slash rival, Gray, the two were Christmas shopping—though they seriously didn't want to but we're practically forced when they realized they didn't have another choice—and realized how packed it was in the mall. Christmas was just in a few days away and the community exploded into colorful lights and sparkles and everything Christmas-y over the last month. It made the two sick as the lights flickered and the bells rang all through out the town.<p>

The worst thing was probably the six inches of snow that was covering Magnolia. It was hard for anything and anyone to get through as it also made everything chillier.

Gray might have liked it since he originally was a cool person—cold-blooded Natsu would claim—but he hated it. He was more of a summer guy who enjoyed the hot summer sun and playing with fire.

His friend would call him a pyromaniac but really, he was just a regular guy who had an abnormal obsession with fire.

Like Gray had an abnormal obsession with anything cold.

And Erza having an abnormal obsession with armor and strawberry cheesecake.

Really, he had the weirdest friends in the world. He could argue with anyone about this and this would probably be the only argument he could actually win at.

While walking down the busy walkways of the mall, the two were caught up in crowd that they were actually pushed to a small store. It was a store that smelt like peppermint and lotion, the tiny place barley having anyone inside but one or two older woman with little kids right by their side.

The entire store was filled of stupid nicknacks which the two had zero interest in.

And right by the corner was a woman wearing a Santa hat, a friendly smile present on her face as she gestured for the two to come on over.

"Are you two interested in writing to Santa this year?" She asked making the two snort.

"Ma'am, we're both in our early twenties—I believe we outgrown this stage long time ago." Gray spoke up for the two as the woman behind the counter laughed softly.

"Nobody is too old to write to Santa," she brought out two slips of paper and pens to push towards the males. "c'mon, write something down."

Exchanging looks with one another, the two didn't know what to say or do till Natsu shrugged and decided to write something down.

"Well, if you insist—"he started to write something down. "—my virginity... there! Is this good enough ma'am?" He offered a goofy grin, handing the slip back to the woman who read it throughly. Her cheeks redden once she was done and she let out a laugh, fanning herself with her palm.

"O—oh my... I guess this is good enough if you truly want this."

"You're an idiot, Natsu," Gray sighed as he handed his in but Natsu was quick to snatch his before the woman can.

"What? You think yours is better than mine? What did you write?" He opened up his piece of paper to read his wish. "Keep it cold longer? That is a stupid wish!"

"Better than yours Mr. I-want-my-virginity-gone!"

"It's better than yours, snowcone!"

"That's total BS!"

"N—now boys—" the woman tried to break the argument off as they started to catch attention. "no wish is stupid—"

"Well his is!"

* * *

><p>"I feel like it's snowing even more..."<p>

"More better for me," Gray happily commented as the two walked through the snowy streets full of thick heavy snow. "I rather have this than have a stupid heat stroke trying to walk from point A to point B."

"Well I hate snow and walking home in this sucks ass. I should have just slept over at Erza's."

"Not sure you could have with the party going on—you know how Erza is, she parties till she drops which is probably tomorrow morning at six." The ink-haired male rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet against the ground where his footprints marked the snow. "It's a good thing we even got out of there with how many people were there and with Erza having that strict_ 'no-leaving-till-twelve' _rule." He scoffed as Natsu let out a sigh of agreement.

And for once, the rosy-haired male felt a shiver run up his spine as the cold nipped at his warm body. He usually didn't feel cold nor was he affected by a little snow but when he felt the shiver and goosebumps on his skin, he knew this was going to be a long and dreadful winter.

"Finally, home," Natsu groaned when he saw his apartment ahead. "you sure you don't want to crash for the night?"

"It's fine," Gray waved him off. "I gotta head home and sleep so I can attend Juvia's swim meet tomorrow." He threw a smirk and a head nod his friends way before turning the other way where his apartment was located. "See ya tomorrow, flame-brain."

"Hope you slip on ice, snowman!" He shouted his way before he quickly shoved his hands into his warm pockets and sped walk towards his home to avoid being in the cold longer.

It could be because he was in the snow for a long period of time or maybe the alcohol running in his veins but he was freezing.

Which is something unusual for Natsu Dragneel who had a very abnormal body heat.

Or he could be super tired because he always got the shivers when he was tired. Weird, he knows. But it was something that signaled that he needed sleep or he would grow crazy.

"Shit," Natsu cursed when he realized how much snow he brought into the house with him. "fuck, urgh, I'll just clean it tomorrow." He sighed, the exhaustion getting to the best of him.

He threw his wet shoes off and dropped his coat on the wooden floor, not bothering to even hang it up. Soon, one by one, article of clothing came off his overheated body as he was stripped till he was in his flaming red boxers and his precious scarf which he carried around everywhere. He felt like his friend, Gray, for stripping so easily and tossing clothing around but he felt no shame to it as his entire body dropped onto his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"The love of my life," he groaned as he got comfortable. "Merry Christmas Eve and goodnight..."

And in matter of minutes, the male was snoring away.

—**X**—

The next time the male woke up was when he heard his window lock unlock and it open, causing a gush of cold air and snow wipe around his room, jolting him awake. He saw a figure by his window and immediately prepared his guard, ready to strike if this person was somebody out to kill or mug him.

"W—who are you?! What are you doing here?" He sputtered, watching the figure struggle to jump inside. His nose tingled at the sweet scent of the person making him realize it was a girl or some guy with weird taste in perfume. "I'm warning you, I can fight!"

Watching how the figure didn't respond and tried jumping in, his eyes widen when her foot suddenly got caught on the frame and tripped her way inside. She squealed pretty loudly and made a loud _thud_ as she made contact with his hard wooden floor, a groan of pain flying out of her lips.

Natsu could only stare and blink in confusion before a smile curled up his lips and he burst into fits of laughter, his entire body shaking from it.

"W—what was that?! If you're a r—robber or a murderer, you should quit because you suck!" He barked out into fits of laughter as he saw the figure slowly push herself up and click her tongue in disapproval.

"I'm not a robber or a murderer," she spoke softly and sweetly making him stop and stare at the dark figure. "My name is Lucy," she said as she eventually stood up making him stare at it for a moment before he finally reached over and turned his lamp on.

The bright light blinded him for a few seconds before his eyes focused on the blonde female who was dressed in a Santa costume.

"Okay then Luigi—"

"My name is _Lucy_! Why does everyone do this?!" The female groaned, slapping her palm against her forehead. "Lucy and Luigi does not even sound the same!"

"I mean—"

"Don't even," she put her palm towards his direction, letting out a sigh. "anyways, my name is Lucy and I am part of the Santa Cooperation where you work for Santa and deliver presents to good boys and girls. I am Miss Santa and I am here to deliver your... uh, your wish. Since, y'know... you've been a good boy and all." She mumbled awkwardly as her cheeks started to glow a warm red.

Natsu only sat on his bed staring at the woman who claimed to be 'Miss Santa' and who claimed to come make his wish come true. What wish was she even talking about?

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, Lui—"

"_Lucy_."

"_Lucy_... but, uhm, what wish are you talking about? Are you sure you're not drunk or something? I mean, this is all weird and all and it _is_ Christmas," his eyes flickered towards his alarm clock where it flashed one o'clock. "there's many parties going on so if you tell me where you live, I can take you back home—"

"_No_, I am _not_ drunk," the blonde snapped at the male. "I _told_ you what I am here for and what I do. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Okay, first of all," the rosy-haired male stood up to stride over to where she was to close the window she never closed. "you barge into my house through my window uninvited at one in the morning, you wake me up and bring all this cold air and snow into my apartment, and then you go and claim you're 'Miss Santa' and you work for Santa! I'm twenty-three years old, not five. I got over Santa years ago so can you just _please_ leave before I have to call the cops or something? I'm really tired." He let out a sigh while pressing his palm against his forehead, the look of dread crossing his face as Lucy stared at him with a scowl on her face.

She then dug into her skirt pocket and brought out a piece of paper, unfolding it to read it out loud.

_"For Christmas, I would like Miss Santa to take my virginity away, _signed by _Natsu Dragneel._ Are you, or are you not Natsu Dragneel?"

"What the—"the male snatched the piece of paper from her hands. "where'd you get this? I wrote this letter—"

"At the mall few days ago with your friend, Gray. Look here bud, I don't have all night, I've got loads of stuff to do so if you don't want me to fulfill your wish, it's your choice." She threw her hands on the air as her cheeks turned a scarlet just thinking about his wish. "And what twenty-three year old still has his virginity?"

"I don't," the male snorted causing her to quirk her brow at him. "I lost it years ago when I was seventeen. I just wrote this down as a joke because that lady insisted I wrote something down to Santa who I _still_ believe isn't real."

"You _lied_?"

"It's not _lying_," he folded the letter back as he threw it somewhere. "it was a joke."

"Christmas isn't about joking!" Lucy cried out in a somewhat angry tone of voice. "You're a horrible person, ugh. You just wasted my time—I'm leaving!"

"Wait," Natsu reached forward to grab her wrist. "you're actually really cute, come here so I can take a better look at you." He pulled her closer towards him as she struggled against him.

"No, let go of me! I am a busy person!" She cried out as Natsu took a good look at her.

She was at least a seven inches shorter than he was and she had golden locks that moved around everywhere. She had long slender legs and matching breasts as they bounced every time she tried to move away from his grip. Her large brown orbs were beautiful and her pretty plump lips looked like candy to him.

Maybe Santa was actually a good man, after all.

He was sorry he ever doubted him.

"So you actually work for Santa?"

"_Yes_, I do, so if you can _please_ let me go now cause I have presents to deliver," the blonde jerked his hand on her, huffing in the process. "I have to leave."

"What about my wish? You never fulfilled it!"

"Your wish wasn't even a wish! It was a joke!" Lucy hissed out. "And I can't even take away something that's already taken away so your wish is already fulfilled Mr. Dragneel."

"Call me Natsu, Mr. Dragneel is my father." He insisted while he took another step towards her making her take a step back. "Hey, where you going? I haven't gotten my present, yet." He smirked making her narrow her eyes at him.

"I _told_ you—"

"And I _told you_," he grabbed her wrist to slam them against the wall where she was backed up to, pressing his body flush against hers. "I havent got my wish, yet."

Lucy let out a gasp when she felt the male lean in close to her neck and let out a breath of hot air, goosebumps breaking out as a she allowed a shiver to run down her spine. Natsu noticed the shiver and he smirked, pulling back to quirk a brow at her flushed face.

"You look like you're enjoying this."

"L—let me go... you don't deserve a present." The blonde whimpered out as she narrowed her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed as he leaned in once again to inhale the sweet scent of vanilla and peppermint. "I don't deserve one... 'cause I'm a bad boy, right, Lucy?" He whispered against her ear making her shiver once more and tremble against his hot body. "How about I show you... how bad I can be?"

He finally leaned down and bit down where her shoulder and neck met. He heard a squeak and gasp fly out of the blonde's mouth and smirked, running his hot tongue against her cool skin. He pressed hot kisses against her neck and nibbled, licking and sucking till he heard a light moan come out of her mouth. He left her neck when he finished properly leaving a mark and he looked down at the woman who looked up at him, face flushed and expression twisted.

"Hey, what kind of face is that? Is somebody actually enjoying my treatments?" He teased making her gaze fall to the floor. "Joking, Lucy, joking."

"You joke too much," she sighed as he reached up to grab her hat and pull it off. "hey, I need that—!"

"Well too bad," the male grinned as he placed it on top of his head instead, stopping her hands from snatching it away. "it's mine now."

"I need it to complete my outfit!"

"Then why don't we just take this outfit off?" He suggested making her stop and stare at him in surprise. "Hey, no hat to complete the outfit so just take it off."

"I am _not_ going to strip for you! I'm not a stripper—I'm Miss Santa!"

"Well then _Miss Santa_," Natsu smirked as he hooked his finger against her large brown belt, pulling her forward. "allow me to strip you, then."

"What—?" She opened her mouth to protest but Natsu was quick to seal it with his own.

Lucy's eyes widen as she felt his hot lips against hers, desperately fighting the urge to close them as she soon, melted into the heat kiss. He used his tongue to fight his way into her hot mouth as his hand pressed against the small of her back, keep her pressed against him.

He struggled to find any sort of zipper or string as his other hand tried roaming around her back to find it. But no matter where he groped and touched, he didn't find anything making him curse and pull away from her swollen candy lips.

"Fuck," he cursed as he looked down to find a zipper himself. "how the hell do you even take this off?"

Watching how he was looking around for a way to take her costume off, Lucy let out a sigh and reached behind her, pulling on one side to make the velcro peel off.

"What the—where'd you get that?"

"What do you mean where I got it?" She scowled as Natsu replaced her hand to pull on the multiple velcro that lined up against her suit. "It's right there."

"I couldn't find it," he muttered under his breath as he slipped his hand right inside to press his hand against her flesh.

"Maybe because you were too busy sucking my face off," she muttered right back making him flash her a look before letting out a snort.

"It's cause your lips taste like candy,"

"It's peppermint lip-gloss."

"It's tasty," he leaned in to run his tongue across her bottom lip to take her remaining gloss away. "I like it."

"T—then why don't you ask for it for Christmas?" She joked as he laughed against her lips, his dark eyes flashing amusement all over.

"Maybe I will," he said as he slowly pulled her top off making sure to keep his eyes on hers and keep her from freaking out. "then maybe I can have you wear it and we can put some use to it." He slipped her costume off making the entire thing pool by her feet. His eyes flickered down to take a look but the blonde was quick to try and covering her body with her tiny arms.

"What's with the lingerie? Is it for me?" He asked in amusement as he noticed the red one-piece suit.

It looked incredibly sexy and he just couldn't wait to peel the entire thing off her.

"N—no!" The blonde cried out in embarrassment. "I—it's an requirement to wear with the costume..."

"Santa is a dirty guy, isn't he?" Natsu let out a chuckle as he pressed his hand against her waist, pulling her close to his body once more. "I like it, though... coincidentally, red is my favorite color." He wiggled his eyebrows at her while smiling making her scoff and fight the small smile that was making its way to her face. "Maybe I'll ask for this for Christmas, too, so we can play with it some more."

Lucy scoffed as she tangled one of her hand in his pink locks. "And what makes you think I'll come back and play with you?"

"Oh, I'll make you want to come back," he growled as his grip tightened around her body. "after all, I'm the best in town, baby." He picked her up to toss her on his queen sized bed.

Lucy let out a soft squeak as she bounced up and down against the mattress, the lamp light turning off as Natsu crawled over to where she was, the snow and moon producing enough light for them to see each other.

"You're like an angel," Natsu laughed as he noticed her golden hair floating around her head to make it seem like a halo. "I like it." He tangled his fingers in her locks to lean down and press a kiss against her trembling lips. "You ready for the time of your life?"

"W—wait," Lucy suddenly put her hand up to his face making him freeze. "I have something to confess."

"You're not actually a guy... are you?" He asked in a serious tone of voice making her shake her head and laugh slightly. "Oh good."

"I... uh... I actually, erm..."

"You what?"

"I actually never... uh, I actually never slept with anyone." She confessed, covering her face with her hands as her face burned up.

She was quiet for a moment as she waited for him to say something but when she noticed he wasn't, she peeked through her fingers to squeal at his smirking face.

"_What twenty-three year old still has their virginity?"_ He mocked making her scowl and hit his shoulder.

"I'm not twenty-three and guys are different from girls!"

"Wow, somebody is sexist," he said earning another punch to the shoulder. "ouch, okay, okay." he laughed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his shoulder. "If you're not twenty-three... how old are you exactly?"

"Twelve."

"Are you serious—"

"No, I'm not serious, you idiot!" The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm twenty, okay? T-W-E-N-T-Y."

"Oh," Natsu spoke. "so you're only three years younger than me... that's cool. Then that doesn't make me a pedophile or something, right?" He asked earning a groan and a roll of her eyes.

"I'm starting to regret letting you come this far..."

"You won't be saying that once I'm done with you," he snickered as he grabbed the straps of her bra to pull them down, flashing him with the glorious mounds. Lucy squeaked and tried covering her breasts but he grabbed her arms and pulled them away, shaking his head while clicking his tongue in disapproval. "you gotta stop that."

"I—it's not my fault I never had anyone look at my nude body!"

"Well it's not like you're bad looking," he rolled his eyes. "they're actually very beautiful."

"Can you just please stop talking," Lucy groaned out in embarrassment as her face turned bright red once more. "just... just do what you must."

"Aye sir," he saluted her before he reached down to cup one of her breasts in his hands. He looked up to see her expression but she only had her eyes closed, face scrunched up. He couldn't help but think she was cute looking like that.

He slowly started to squeeze and he heard her softly moan, his rough hands massaging her soft breasts. He then placed his other hand on her other one and pinched her nipple earning a whimper from her.

"C'mon, let it out," he leaned down to press his mouth against her ear. "let me hear you."

"N—Natsu—"she tried to protest but when he pinched her nipple once more, a cry flew out surprising her.

She watched how he chuckled lowly into her ear and trailed his hand down her side, feeling her soft body all around as it he was trying to memorize every curve and inch of her body. She then felt his hand start to pull her underwear down making her automatically slap her hand down and prevent him from doing it.

Natsu looked up to see what was the matter but with the way she just looked up at, he knew she did it over impulse.

"Jeez, what are we going to do with you?" He let out a sigh as he sat up to start yanking on his scarf around his neck. "Your hands are cockblocking and it isn't making me happy." He clicked his tongue as he grabbed her wrists to pull them above her head.

"What are you—?" Lucy spoke up as Natsu suddenly tied to arms to his headboard, the blonde struggling to yank her arms off. "Natsu!"

"There. Now your hands won't be able to cock-block me anymore." He grinned happily making her face flush in red. "Now, let's get started." He slowly pulled her panties down making her squirm and whine, her body wiggling around awkwardly. When she felt one of her leg being lifted up to pull off her red lace panty, she just closed to eyes so she didn't have to face the expression Natsu was going to give her.

But all she heard was a groan from the male above her and him shift against the bed.

She didn't know what he was doing but she could feel his warmth disappearing from her, making her frown.

"Na...stu?" She spoke up, cracking one eye open to look down. When her eyes locked with the said male, her heart stopped when she noticed he was not face to face with her, but now face to face with her most private part on her body. "Natsu!"

"What?"

"What... what are you doing?!"

"About to have a midnight snack," he grinned devilishly making her entire face turn scarlet.

"No! I—what—no! That's... wrong!"

"No it's not," he argued as he started to spread her legs to allow him to get between. "it's right."

"Not down there! That's... it's not decent!" She cried out in embarrassment as he shrugged and stuck his tongue out. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what?" He challenged as he leaned in making her gasp.

"Natsu!"

"What?"

_"Don't!"_

"Don't what?" He asked innocently making her gap at him. "Oh? Don't do this?" He asked as he leaned down to press his tongue against her womanhood.

Instantly, her pelvis jerked up making him press his palm against her hip to keep her in place.

"But it looks like you want me to do it," he said making her groan and look away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I don't want to see this anymore," she whined making the male chuckle from down there.

"If you insist," he said before Lucy felt something on her head. Right as she opened her eyes to see what it was he put on her head, everything went dark for her. "there, now you can't see anything and you have your Santa hat back!" He cried out cheerfully making her roll her eyes at his childishness.

It made her feel slightly better but it didn't change the fact that he was still going to eat her out without her consult.

"I hope you're ready, Lucy, cause I'm going to make you beg for it." He purred into her ear as he leaned back down to go back to what he was doing.

He stuck his tongue out once more and pressed it against her folds, glossing it up with his saliva which made a moan erupt from the mouth of the blonde. He found the sounds encouraging as he dug deeper and pressed harder, finding the way she tasted also sweet.

As in for Lucy, the blonde felt like she was in heaven as she trembled against the male who was inbetween her legs giving her the best treatment known to man-kind. With her legs tightly wrapped around his head, she found herself panting and moaning for whoever knows what, the pressure building up inside her.

"C'mon baby, moan for me," he purred against her as he eased a finger inside of her. It made her arch her back and moan loudly earning a smirk from the male. "that's it."

"N—Natsu..!"

"Just a little more," he encouraged as he stuck another finger into her core, stroking her insides. He felt her tremble against him as she started to breath heavily, her moans growing louder and heavier.

Eventually, he struck a nerve with her as he got her practically screaming for him while she gasped for air.

He felt accomplished as he sat up straight, pulling the stupid t-shirt off his hot body. "Well since the appetizer is all eaten," he leaned down to pull the hat off her flushed face to out it back on. "allow Santa here to fuck you silly."

"Please don't call yourself Santa," the blonde begged as Natsu started to untie her hands. "I've met him before and he isn't as attractive as you are."

"Then can I call myself daddy?"

"If you call yourself daddy one more time, I swear I'll put my clothes back on and walk out of here."

"What's wrong with calling myself daddy?"

"Natsu, it's disgusting thinking about it. What if I asked you to call me mommy?"

"You'll be one hot mom," he smirked to himself as the blonde rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "but yeah, I can see where you're going with this." He said as he pressed himself against her wet groin making the both of them let out a moan. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the woman below him, tasting the sweet peppermint lips he loved so much.

He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and one of her hand tangle into his messy locks, the two going back and forth with their mouths until they forgot to breath. They pulled away, gasping for air, both of them flushed from the activity.

"I love your lips,"

"Are you sure it's not my peppermint lipgloss?" Lucy asked, smiling playfully as she ran her fingertips against his broad shoulders.

Natsu laughed as he pulled his boxers down and off his legs, tossing it somewhere in his apartment where melted snow and other article of clothing were probably scattered.

"It could be your lipgloss," he shrugged, feeling the cold air nip at his skin. "or it could be just you because you're oh so tasty." He felt the heat of her womanhood against his own heat and he couldn't help but let out a low groan. "God, you didn't even do anything and Im already aching for you." His voice was husky with lust making her flush at his words, the blonde feeling super bashful all of a sudden. He lined himself up against her core and gently coaxed himself in her juices, the two feeling the friction to both moan.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy," he leaned down to bury his head into her neck. "this might hurt a bit." he murmured into her neck as he felt her grip around him tighten. "Lucy?"

"It's okay," she murmured back, the blonde pressing her lips against his warm shoulder. "I trust you enough."

"I gained your trust in just forty minutes?"

"I trust you enough to stick your penis inside me," the blonde deadpanned making him laugh out loud. "I don't know how much more I need to trust you, Natsu."

"You're right," he grinned against her neck as he held on tight. "I trust you, too."

Guiding himself to her womanhood once more, he jerked his hip towards her slipping inside of her halfway leaving him breathless as Lucy cried out in surprise and pain. It took all his willpower and strength from moving his hips as the light sobs pulled him away from his desires.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" He whispered against her ear, grabbing her hand to interlace their fingers. "You want me to pull out?"

"N—no," she gasped out as she squeezed her eyes shut and allowed his length to stretch her out. "just... wait."

Planting soft kisses against her shoulders and neck, Natsu tried his best to calm down the woman and make it as soothing as he could. It reminded him of his first time with his girlfriend back in high school and all he could feel is the need to protect and hold this woman who made her way into his heart.

After a moment of silent kisses and soft giggles, Natsu was moving in and out slowly leaving the two moaning in bliss.

The moans that came from the mouth of his partner left him feeling better about every stroke. He forgot about everything else that was in the world and just thought about the woman below him, tossing and arching, moaning and groaning. He didn't know if it was the snow or the moon playing tricks on his eyes but she looked just like an angel, glowing in his room as he made love to the woman.

It could have been the Christmas spirit but for some reason, he didn't want to let go.

_Why?_

"Natsu," the woman mewled below him making him press another kiss onto her, wanting to leave endless marks and kisses on her body. "_more_."

"_Fuck_, Lucy," he moaned into her neck, his face scrunched up in pleasure. "you're driving me crazy."

The rest of the night, the couple made each other breathless and wanting more.

* * *

><p><strong>{ A year later }<strong>

Sitting on his bed, watching his clock, Natsu couldn't sit still. He had a small gift sitting in his palms, the male practically gripping the gift so hard that his knuckles turned a shade of white.

He was feeling nervous and all jittery as his heart races in his chest.

What could go wrong?

Suddenly, he heard the familiar opening of his window and he watched the same figure he saw last year, climbing through his widow with the same Santa costume and same bright smile decorating the already beautiful face of hers.

A bright grin came to his face and he already felt his body relaxing.

"Welcome back, Luce."

"Good to be back... Natsu."

__For Christmas this year, please send Miss Santa Lucy to become my bride. __

* * *

><p><strong>notes<strong>: but really, I actually got this from a hentai manga I read online xD  
><strong>notes2<strong>: Merry /early/ Christmas! this is my contribution of the seasonal fanfictions of the year! I want to thank everyone who stayed with me during the year as I wrote and published new stories. thanks for the new fans and the old one. forever in my heart x  
><strong>notes3<strong>: leave a review if you like me or this story


End file.
